All Fall's Down
by DeclanRose
Summary: Sam and Brooke have their secret's, but what will happen when Sam's secret threaten's to destroy her and everything she loves? Can she protect Brooke? And when will Nicole ever learn to keep her nose where it belong's?
1. Chapter 1 part1

The sound of Sam crunching her cereal in her mouth broke the silence of the morning as the deadly duo engaged in a staring contest that would alarm even the most daring of warriors.

*I hate this.* Sam thought to herself. She wasn't even paying any attention to the girl she was staring down, she had drifted off into thought a long time ago.

"Aren't you going to swallow that?" Brooke asked her, breaking the sacred silence.

Sam smirked and looked down into her bowl, then back up at Brooke. "Only cheerleaders swallow sweetie, or haven't you read your 'Head Cheerleader's Five Star Slut' manual?" She paused, pretending to swallow but holding the food in her mouth. She tried as hard as possible to not gag around the chewed up cereal.

Brooke gave a mock smile and slammed her spoon down. "I'll read that one as soon as you read your 'How not to be a jackass while in Journalism' manual." She got up from the table and walked towards the door.

Brooke paused by the door and turned around, looking at Sam. She knew she was baiting Sam with what she was about to say. "You know, I don't think it would kill you to be nice just once. You should try it sometime."

Sam knew what Brooke was up to. She could feel her emotions, they were flowing off the cheerleader in waves. She decided to take the bait, she didn't want to argue with Brooke. "And what if it did kill me?" She waited for what she knew was coming.

Brooke smiled to herself. *She took it, I knew it.* "Well, it would still be a win win situation." She turned and left the room. There was just something about arguing with Sam that made her crazy. She stopped at the front door and took a deep breath, looking back towards the kitchen. She had been having feelings for Sam for the past few months and she didn't know how to express them so as of lately it's come out as attacks. *Why did I have to say that?* She chastised herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened the door. *How am I ever going to have a chance with her if I can't even stop arguing with her?* She questioned herself silently. "Nothing I can do about it now." She said to herself as she walked outside, shutting the door softly.

Sam just sat there, saying nothing. She waited until she heard the door shut before she grabbed a napkin off the table and spat her food out. "Disgusting." She mumbled to the empty room as she walked towards the door, tossing the balled up napkin behind her without looking back. It landed in the trash with ease. *I never liked cereal even when I was human.* she opened the door and walked outside.

As soon as Sam stepped outside she came face to face with a man who appeared to be in his late twenties and was dressed in a black trench coat. He stood about 5'8 and had short black hair.

"Eli, what-" Sam started to say, but before she could finish the man placed his hand over her mouth and spoke.

"Big trouble, they've found us. We have to go." He then released his hand from her mouth, turned, and took long strides back to the black mustang parked out front.

*Shit!* Sam cursed in her mind. *Well I always knew this day would come.* She turned to look back at the house and her mind went to Brooke. *It's too dangerous for her here now I'll have to take her with me.* A loud voice broke her thoughts.

"Sam! Come on!" Eli yelled from the driver's side of the car.

She turned on her heels and padded down the drive thinking about Brooke. She loved Brooke. But a long time ago she decided it was better and safer for the blonde if Sam kept her distance. But recently it was becoming harder and harder to keep her feelings to herself. They had begun arguing more and Sam knew why. It was because Brooke returned her feelings. Every time she wanted to tell Brooke how she felt, she would remind herself of the situation and quickly change her mind. That process repeated itself for quite a while. *And now this.* Sam thought. She slid in the passenger side of Eli's car. "We have a quick stop to make." Sam said, looking through some cd's. After finding the one she wanted she slid it in the player.

Eli turned and glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back on the road. "Let me guess. Does this stop have pretty blonde hair, blue eyes and a tanned body?" He smirked.

Sam closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples. She groaned inwardly as she thought of telling Brooke everything that had been going on this past year and it seemed as if everything was just beginning. She ignored his playful banter and voiced her concerns. "You do know she's going to freak right?" She leaned the seat back a little and picked at a rip in her blue jeans.

Eli turned and looked at her quickly before speaking. "Yes, well, that is exactly why I won't be there when you tell her." He smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it figures. It will probably be a good thing that you aren't there. I have more to tell than just her." She winced for the question she knew was coming.

Eli's eyes squinted as he caught that last part of Sam's sentence. "What do you mean, 'more to tell'?" When Sam stayed quiet his voice took on a suspiscious tone. "Sam answer me please."

"Well, maybe I know of someone who Brooke will probably bring no matter what." She said as she glanced out of the tinted windows.

"And who would that be?"

"Nicole Julian, Brooke's best friend." Sam shuddered at that name. She disliked Nicole greatly but she did know that Nicole was Brooke's best friend and Sam also knew that Nicole would be the only one who wouldn't be missed if she was gone. Adding that to the fact that Nicole is the nosiest person in the world, who has no life but to know everything about everyone. She figured Nicole would force her way along.

"Who is that?" Eli questioned, not knowing Nicole.

"You will know who she is soon enough. She's horrible. Trust me." Sam replied. "She makes Freddy Krueger look like one of the Powerpuff Girls."

"She can't be that bad." Eli laughed. "I'm sure she won't come. Just because they're friend's doesn't mean she'll want to go."

Sam smirked but said nothing. She hoped he was right however she knew they wouldn't catch Brooke without her minions. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Sam thought about Lily and Carmen. Thank God they knew what she really was. She glanced down at her cell and composed a new text message. *Better let them know what's going on so they don't worry.* She thought.


	2. Chapter 1 part2

"Oh, if I want to go I'll go and you can't stop me Spam." Nicole hissed at her.

Sam knew she could stop her if she needed to however she had no time for that. "Get in."

Nicole glanced towards Brooke and raised her eyebrow. Brooke understood the silent statement and shook her head. Brooke also took this time to check Sam out. *Sammy if you only knew the places I would-* her thoughts were interrupted by Sam's urging voice.

"Now please, both of you." Sam gestured towards the open car door. "Yes I'll explain. I promise. After you get in." Sam added.

Brooke and Nicole still stood there staring at Sam.

Sam sighed in frustration as she walked behind the two girls and shoved them near the car door, Nicole going in first. "Get your damn hands off me Spam or I'll skin you and use you as a doormat!" Nicole yelled at her.

Brooke glanced at Sam as she got in the car. "Okay spill McPherson, what in the hell is going on? Where are you taking us?" Brooke demanded once they were all safely in the car and on their way.

"And who in hell are you?" Nicole asked Eli.

"My name is Elijah Cohen." Eli turned and shot a mean look in Sam's direction. She grimaced and mouthed "I'm sorry" to him before answering Brooke.

"Well my cover has been blown so I'm being chased by someone who wants me dead, and ironicly now your life is in danger so I'm taking you somewhere safe." Sam said.

Brooke's mouth dropped open and she and Nicole exchanged confused glances. "Sam, are you insane? You honestly think that I believe anything you're saying right now?"

"Brookie, she is insane. Absolutely insane." Nicole said as she tried to process what was being said. Somehow, she knew she had made a mistake by coming along.*Damn Brooke and my professional duties.* She cursed silently.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well princess, no, but you will." She closed her eyes briefly and wondered if she was about to do the right thing. She turned around in the seat and sat on her knees, facing the two girls in the backseat.

"Sam, what are you-" Brooke stopped in mid-sentence as she witnessed with shock as fangs grew from Sam's mouth and her eyes darkened to a coal black. "Sam..." She whispered. Brooke's eyes widened as she noticed out of the corner of her eye the long, sharp looking fingernails Sam now had.

Nicole's mouth dropped open and she screamed when her voice finally allowed it.

Eli abruptly turned the wheel, taking the car to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks. "Hey! Quiet back there okay?" he looked towards the backseat and glared at Nicole. "Do you wanna cause a wreck, woman?" he asked as he turned back around to face the road.

Both Sam and Brooke were quietly staring at each other. Sam had already morphed back so her features were completely human. Sam was quietly waiting Brooke to process what she had just seen.

Brooke felt a strange attraction to Sam, and that confused her. Sam was a vampire. Vampire's existed. That was a lot to take in. She was still trying to get over the fact she had a crush on Sam. And now this? Somehow she knew Sam wouldn't hurt her, or let anyone else hurt her. She could feel it.

Nicole and Eli were staring at each other for an entirely different reason however.

"Hey, uh, Brookie.." Nicole started, not breaking eye contact from him. "..how about you sit next to Spam for the remainder of the ride, hm?" Someone had challenged her authority and it gave Nicole a pleasant thrill.

Nicole's words fell on deaf ears as she turned her attention to Sam. "Spam, switch me. Pronto." Sam broke eye contact with Brooke and switched with Nicole.

"Are you a vampire too?" Nicole asked Eli. Brooke shuddered from the backseat upon hearing the term out loud.

Eli glanced in the rear view mirror back at Sam and then at Nicole before responding. "Yes I am. We belong to a clan of daywalkers so you have nothing to fear." he reassured Nicole.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Daywalkers? What are you talking about and why are you dragging us into this again?" Nicole came back to reality for a moment. Turning back to look at Sam, her eyebrows narrowed. "And what the hell is your problem? Have you been a disgusting blood sucker this whole time? Why have you not said anything or let anything slip? Does anyone know?" Nicole was shocked that anything could get past her and just plain disturbed at the thought of others knowing more than her.

"Um, excuse me, we prefer the term 'blood bandits'." Eli joked before Sam could respond. "Makes us sound less like a mosquito."

Sam smirked from the backseat. "Eli, she has no idea of anything involving our world, remember?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long ride. "There are two categories of vampires." Sam said, deciding to ignore most of Nicole's rant. "Daywalkers and nightstalkers. Daywalkers are considered peaceful. However nightstalkers, on the other hand, are anything but." Sam met Nicole's gaze. "Oh, and never call a vampire a 'blood sucker'. It's considered derogatory in our world." Sam added for good measure.

Brooke looked at Sam, still processing everything. For a minute her eyes narrowed and she wondered if Sam was playing some kind of cruel joke on her. After carefully observing the brunette's features she knew this was no joke. "Then why are they after you? You are not a human, you are a vampire." Brooke pointed out. "And I would also like you to answer Nicole's earlier questions Sam." Brooke added.

"Okay, first it's a long story. Second, I did something that made them really angry and now they seek revenge. Third, I drug Brooke into this because her life is in danger, they will come after her to get to me. Nicole you just invited yourself along. Fourth, I was born a vampire. Fifth, I am very good at hiding certain aspects of my..'condition.' And last but not least, yes. My mother, Carmen, and Lily know. Even Mike knows." Sam looked Brooke in the eyes calmly.

Brooke's brain was in overdrive. *I'm in danger? Born a vampire? How is that even possible? And how is it even close to fair that my father knows and I don't!* She met Sam's gaze with nervousness and a little annoyance. "My dad knows? And you didn't tell me?" She scoffed and glared at Sam.

"Brooke, not now please." Sam responded quietly.

Brooke thought for a moment and decided to let it go. She did have another question though."Is Jane-" Brooke started to ask but Sam cut her off. If Jane was a vampire too then Brooke decided she was officially blinder than Stevie Wonder wearing sunglasses at night.

"No, my father." Sam answered sharply, not wanting to continue this discussion. She broke eye contact with Brooke, she was in no mood to go where the conversation was headed. Her father had been killed by his best friend, Pheonix Wise. Pheonix had, 'turned to the dark side', so to speak. The action had caused immense hurt in Joe McPherson's life, but he stood firm against his once best friend. Sam had grown up with his son, Devon. Sam was devestated at losing Devon, he had been a close friend. Nothing could prepare her for the death of her father, which came short after. Pheonix killed him, ended his life without remorse or regret. Ended the relationship he had with his wife and daughter as well. Her dad had caught Pheonix and his son taunting three young girls in an alley one night. The thing that put Sam over the edge was that Devon stood by and watched, he did nothing. It hurt Sam because they had grown up together with the same dilema, they were both a vampire. They related to one another on a level she never reached with Carmen, Lily or Harrison. They had understood each other and knew the pain that came with the 'condition'. The three young girls were killed that night as well. Sam swore on that day that Pheonix Wise and his son would pay. She dedicated herself to taking them down, and was somewhat successful. She severed Pheonix's head in his own lair, not able to bring herself to kill Devon. But now he was after Sam with all he had, and Sam couldn't blame him. She had taken the very thing from him that Pheonix had taken from her. She couldn't do anything about it now though, except fight to win and stay alive. She couldn't take back what she had done. In trying to balance out the equation she had tipped the scale and now things were uncertain. She stared out of the window and thought about everything. Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts.

Brooke had knew better than to question the brunette about her father right now. But you'd better believe that later this discussion would come up. *So my dad knew before I did and never said anything.* Brooke shook her head. She was a little hurt but that was replaced with relief that he and Jane were away on a long business trip. She felt better knowing they were safe from whatever trouble Sam had gotten them into.

"Sam, what exactly is the difference between daywalkers and nightstalkers?" Brooke questioned, changing the subject.

Relieved to return to their earlier conversation, Sam turned and faced the blonde. "Daywalkers have clean energy that allows them to live in the sun. Our energy is clean because we do not kill humans." Sam explained to the now silent audience in the car. "Nightstalkers on the other hand, they kill people and contaminate their energy. When you are dark inside, the light burns, thus preventing them from walking in the sun." She finished.

"So they can only come after you at night?" Nicole asked, intrigued by Sam's answers.

"Yes, that is correct." Sam responded.

Brooke just shook her head. She was starting to have a headache. She turned to look at Sam and saw the brunette's expression soften. Suddenly extreme curiousity ran throughout her entire body. "Sam.." she started quietly. "Are you.. well do you have any... 'abilities'?" She asked the girl cautiously.

Sam thought for a moment and decided that if Brooke's life was going to be in danger either way, she'd rather it be with Sam than with someone else, or alone. "Yes, I am a very skilled fighter, pretty fast runner," Sam chuckled, "and I have extreme hyper senses." Her lips turned upward into a small grin.

Brooke blushed and looked down. "So you can sense people's feelings?" she asked, not looking up.

Sam reached her hand out and lifted the blonde's head so that they were eye level. "Yes." Sam said nothing more, but cupped the blonde's face and gently ran her thumb over her cheek.

Brooke's heart sped up and she thought for a moment that she wouldn't be able to breathe. "Sam.." she whispered, her voice husky. She looked into Sam's eyes and melted. Was Sam going to kiss her? *Can I even handle it if Sam does kiss me? I might have a heart attack.* Brooke's thoughts were halted by Eli's voice.

"Okay, this is not the loveboat you two. Save it for when we get back to base, player." he smirked and shot Nicole a wink. Nicole already knew about the blonde's feelings for Sam. Although at first she had really lost it, she quickly realized there was nothing she could do or say to change Brooke's mind. Once she calmed down she spent most of her time trying to keep people from noticing the way Brooke stared at Sam during lunch, or the way she nearly drooled over Sam in gym. It was a hard job, but someone had to do it.

Sam gracefully leaned back, pulling the blonde a little closer. Brooke obliged and her heart skipped a beat when Sam entwined their fingers together.

"Since when have you been 'walking the line'? You are not a good poster vamp for innocence. I saw the way you were looking at Nicole earlier, and I saw that wink." Sam voiced aloud in her mind to Eli. Vampire's could talk to each other without saying a word, but it took some practice to learn how to send out only what you want to say. Sam had learned to guard her emotions from other vampires, she hid herself real well. She was completely unreadable. If she was easy to read, she was weak, and if she was weak, she was dead.

Brooke was deep in thought. She wondered how Eli and Sam knew each other. They seemed to be close, but how close? Had they dated? The very thought made Brooke seethe with jealousy. She shook her head silently. *Don't be crazy, who's hand is she holding?* Brooke asked herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when Sam shifted in the seat.

He smirked and replied. "Yeah, looking and touching are two very different lines, McPherson." He shot back. It came in handy to be able to communicate together privately but in public. So to speak.

"Yes well, I'll advance in the 'touching' department later for sure." Sams eyes flashed mischeviously, and the two grinned at each other, enjoying the perks of being a 'blood sucker'. 


	3. Chapter 2 part1

The black mustang rolled to a stop in front of what appeared to be an abandoned house.

"Here? We are staying here?" Nicole grimaced as she gave the small house a glance over once they were all out of the car.

Sam just smiled silently to herself. "Come on." She tugged on Brooke's hand as the four headed inside the old house.

Once inside Sam led them towards a door in the back. Nicole and Brooke watched in fascination as they padded down a stairwell into a very nice basement.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked, taking in her surroundings. The room was huge, it had a pool table, three very large freezers, a wet bar, a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall, and the furniture looked expensive.

Brooke and Nicole stopped when they saw three men lounging on the couch. One of them got up and grinned. He was tall and slender with short grey hair. "I thought it would take longer than it did, I'll admit." He had a thick british accent as he spoke. As he made his way towards Sam he flashed a quick smile, showing his fangs.

"You said make it quick, so I did." Eli responded as he stalked towards one of the freezer's. Brooke watched as he opened it up and pulled out a vile of blood. Walking towards the wet bar he pulled a glass from the bottom. "I worked up an appetite." He commented non-chalantly, noticing the stares he was receiving from Brooke and Nicole. He poured the blood in the glass and in one impressive swallow he managed to down the whole glass.

Brooke quickly turned away and squeezed Sam's hand. Nicole, on the other hand, watched him with wide eyes. A slow smile crept on her face. She really was a weird one.

"And I thank you." the man turned towards Brooke and Nicole. "Well, where are my manners?" He extended his hand towards Brooke and smiled kindly. "My name is William Stone, but please, call me Will. And these two here," he gestured towards the two other men in the room, "are my sons Roman and Evan."

Both of the boys stood up and joined their father. Brooke noticed that both of the boys were handsome, very handsome. They both had a lean muscular build and looked exactly alike. Their hair even matched each other's, thick and wavy. The only difference was Roman's hair was sandy blonde, and had a light tan. Evan's hair was jet black and he was more pale. The two reminded Brooke of herself and Sam. "It's nice to meet you." Roman smiled, his fangs barely showing. "Make yourself at home." Evan added, giving her a small smile.

Sam walked over and threw herself down in the nearest arm chair, releasing her hand from Brooke's. "It's cold in here." Sam stated before Brooke had a chance to respond to their introductions.

Eli walked out of the conjoined room and sat on the opposite end of where Roman and his brother Evan now sat. He glanced at Nicole and motioned for her to join him. He scooted over a little to make room for her when she made her way over to him, grinning all the while.

Brooke looked expectantly at Sam with a raised eyebrow after watching the exchange between Eli and Nicole. Smiling and rolling her eyes, Sam shook her head softly. "Will you sit with me?" she asked her.

Brooke nodded and smiled happily as she walked over towards the brunette. It was an arm chair so she had no choice but to sit on Sam's lap. It didn't bother her one bit. *Oh the sacrifices we make.* Brooke chuckled quietly. She felt her pulse speed up as she got comfortable on top of Sam. She was suprised to find herself not worried at all, but rather content and comfortable with Sam. She was happy the brunette had silently responded to her feelings and confessed her own when they were in Eli's car. *How much longer do I have to wait to kiss her?* Brooke all but whined in her head. Then her mind went to Sam's fangs. *I've never kissed a vampire before. Or Sam for that matter.* She relaxed into Sam when she felt the brunette's arm wrap around her, her hand resting on Brooke's side.

"There's some sodas in there if you're thirsty." Sam told Brooke. She leaned over and kissed the blonde on the arm.

"I'm fine, thanks." Brooke replied, giving Sam a sweet smile. She looked from Sam's eyes to her lips and felt a warm wave engulf her.

Sam sensed and felt what Brooke was feeling and broke eye contact quickly, if she didn't she would start something neither of them had time for. Not the right place or time, not the mention the audience.

"I'd like one." Nicole butted in, looking at Eli expectantly. "Well?" She questioned.

He raised his eyebrows and his lips formed into a small frown. "Yeah, you'd better watch it blondie. I'm not caged up." he smiled widely. Nicole almost lost it right then and there at the sight of his sharp teeth. Nevertheless, he got up and retrieved a drink from the floor next to the freezer.

"So I assume Eli has informed you of Devon's current whereabouts?" Will spoke to Sam. Roman and Evan sat quietly just listening.

"No, I just told her they found us." Eli answered for Sam.

Will nodded and smiled patiently in Eli's direction. "Thank you Eli." he turned his attention back on Sam. "So we must get you out of town, here is what I have planned-" he was cut short.

"No." One simple word. "I will stand and fight. I want to get it over with as soon as it's allowed." Sam's voice was thick with a somewhat final tone to it.

Will nodded. He knew that Sam might go this way, and he already talked himself into accepting it with her. She wasn't weak, she was very skilled. She could hold her own, however, it didn't stop him from worrying about her. Sam was like a daughter to him, he taught her how to fight, and how to sharpen her vampire senses. Her father had been his best friend. She was all he had left of his loyal sidekick. He was a little protective, to say the least. "I understand."

"I knew you would." Sam replied.

Brooke didn't like the sound of this fighting thing too much. "Sam, don't you think we should talk?" Brooke whispered and nudged the brunette.

Sam only looked at her and nodded. Saying nothing she motioned for Brooke to get up and they both went upstairs.

The remaining occupants of the room watched them leave in silence. 


	4. Chapter 2 part2

When they reached the top of the stairs Brooke turned to face Sam. "Okay first off, what the hell, McPherson?" Brooke questioned in a very confused and irritated voice, her tone rising a little.

Sam winced, she knew this was coming. "Brooke," Sam began but was interrupted by the blonde.

"I wasn't finished Sam." Brooke paused and thought. *Sam looks amazing in those jeans.* She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. *Not now Brooke.* She scolded herself. There was more important matters at hand. Looking Sam in the eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Who are you planning on fighting? And who in the hell are those people in there?" She hissed, lowering her voice to a high pitched whisper.

Sam could barely hold down an annoyed sigh. "Didn't they introduce themselves to you?" She asked, knowing full well they did. This seemed to only further agitate the blonde.

"You know what I mean Samantha." Brooke scolded, like a mother addressing a small child.

Sam's eyebrows shot up at the use of her full name and she smirked. "What did you say McQueen?" She was laughing on the inside. *How cute.* She smiled and shook her head.

Brooke looked at Sam and rolled her eyes. "You heard me. Just answer my question."

"I'll answer it when you tell me when you turned into my mother." Sam smiled sweetly at Brooke then laughed softly. She saw the blonde's eyes narrow and her mouth open and decided to let her off the hook. "William knew my father. And like he said, those are his kids." She answered Brooke's earlier question, interrupting anything the blonde was about to say. She sucked in a breath and carefully thought on how to answer the other question. "I plan on stopping the person who is after us. His name is Devon. Trust me, his threat's arern't idle. He'll advance as soon as he has a chance." she finished, pausing for a moment to add, "Not that I have to tell you any of this but I will out of respect and courtesy for the situation."

Brooke decided to let that snide remark from Sam go, considering she asked for it by calling her Samantha. The blonde knew that Sam didn't like being called by her full name. "Oh." She said softly, glancing down briefly. She was touched that Sam opened up about anything involving her father. Brooke knew how hard it was to get the brunette to speak about him. "Sam..." Brooke began carefully.

"Yes?" she answered in a small whisper, sending tingles down Brooke's spine. Brooke's eyes closed briefly and she cleared her throat.

"Stating the obvious here." She desperately tried to calm her racing heart and get back to the subject at hand. "He is just one, and you have six on your side. Forgive me, but I don't see the threat."

Sam realized that it would be quite a few more minutes before the two of them got to explore the new relationship they found themselves crossing over into. She nodded and answered the blonde. "No, he has a clan just like I do."

"Clan?" Brooke asked and Sam nodded mutely. She looked back down in the direction of where the rest of them were, then back at the brunette. Sam nodded an answer to Brooke's silent question. Sam had a clan? Sam was a vampire. Sam belonged to a different world than Brooke and it saddened the blonde. She wanted to connect and relate to Sam in every way possible.

Sam studied the blonde and watched each scene of emtion play out across the blonde's face. She took another step, bringing them even closer. That was enough to startle Brooke from her daze and she looked up into Sam's eyes, her heart beat picking up.

"Brooke.." Sam whispered huskily. Leaning in she rubbed her cheek against the blonde's and closed her eyes.

Brooke watched Sam and began panting. She felt like she had just downed a fifth of vodka in under ten seconds. The fire started in her stomach and slowly crept up her chest to her throat and she let out a deep moan. "Sam..." she trailed off, closing her eyes as well. She brought her hand up to cup Sam's cheek and she breathed in the other girls scent. It was intoxicating. Brooke had never felt anything like this before in her life. She wondered if a little of it had to do with the fact that Sam was a vampire. She quickly dismissed the thought when Sam's mouth found a sensitive earlobe and began sucking softly, running her tongue up Brooke's ear.

Sam turned her head abruptly and captured the blonde's lips with her own in a searing kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue over Brooke's lower lip. Brooke opened her mouth, sucking Sam's tongue inside. They kissed passionately for several seconds before the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the spell they had both fallen under.

"Don't you ever leave me with those freaks again!" Nicole ranted, stomping up the step's.

The two girls pulled back from one another, their faces flushed. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

Nicole ignored her question and turned towards Brooke. "Look, I know we are friend's and all but," she paused looking at Sam, "..I didn't sign up for this, okay?" She walked towards the front door, "take me home." She glared at Sam. All she wanted was to get back to her superficial life and her new Prada shoes.

Sam looked at Brooke and shook her head. She padded down the stairs and re-entered the room in the middle of a sibling argument.

Evan turned and glared at Roman. "Yeah, at least I wasn't named after a cheap noodle, how ya like that?" he asked his brother, reaching over to punch his arm.

"Boys.." Will addressed the two, briefly glancing at the new occupant of the room.

Sam snickered to herself at what Evan said, leaning against the armchair. Eli was trying hard not to laugh and encourage the two when he saw Sam enter. He got up and stood next to her, crossing his arms and smiling.

"You are ignorant, I was born before they were invented." Roman avoided the punch with ease and landed a smack against his brothers head. "Still slower than a turtle." he mocked.

"Asshole." Evan remarked back.

"Boys!" Will yelled at his two offspring. He shook his head ruefully. *They might look like me but they act like their mother.* he thought to himself. "There are more pressing matters at hand, don't you agree?"

"Yessir." They both mumbled together in unison, hanging their head's, but continuing to slap at one another.

Sam laughed and shook her head. Turning toward Eli she sobered up. "Do you mind running Nicole home?" Sam turned toward Eli. She stood up straight and ran her fingers through her hair.

Eli grinned and nodded in response. "Had enough has she?" Laughing he turned on his heel and made his way towards the stairs.

Will's eyebrows lowered in concern. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Will she be safe?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Nicole can hold her own. Besides that, I don't really care." Sam answered honestly.

Will shook his head and chided Sam gently. "Sam, that's not fair." Roman and Evan snickered from their position on the couch.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded. "You're right, I apologize. She will be fine, he doesn't know of her." Sam addressed his unspoken question.

He nodded and stood up. "Well then, should we get started?" He walked towards a door behind the television. Looking back at Sam who hadn't moved, he stopped. "What's the problem Sam?" he asked patiently.

Sam knew he wanted to train with her. Her body was out of shape and her few fighting skills were rusty. Still though, she didn't want to do it. She knew it would push her to her limits, like all the other lessons. "I don't think I need it." Sam answered, looking him in the eyes.

At about that time Brooke bounded in the room and noticed the two staring at each other and stopped. "What's going on?" She asked Evan and Roman, who had quickly gotten up off the couch.

"Just watch." Evan responded in a hushed tone.

Brooke looked at him with a confused expression then back at Sam and Will.

Will nodded briefly. "And why do you think that Sam?" he asked calmy, turning to face her completely.

She bit her lip and tried not to break eye contact. *Steady.* She coaxed herself in her head. She opened her mouth to answer but quickly snapped it shut. The only answer she could give him would confess to Brooke she was a murderer. She had killed Devon's father so she didn't want to put her body through the extensive training if it wasn't necessary. She didn't think it was, but she couldn't say why. Not with Brooke in the room.  
She had nothing to say, so that's exactly what she said. Nothing.

He watched Sam as she thought, different emotions flickering across her face. *Unguarded, completely unguarded.* He told himself. She was distracted, and very clumsy with her talent's and if she was wanting to win then she would have to tone up a bit. They didn't have a lot of time. The next decision he made was a hard one, but he had to do it. To prove to her.

Sam wasn't expecting the blow when it came. It seemed as if in one instant, he jumped, closing the remaining distance between them. Turning in the air, he knocked Sam in the right side of the head as he landed. The hit connected, like he knew it would, but also knew it shouldn't. Sam should have blocked it, but she was slipping and he had to show her. *You are so stubborn, just like your father.* He thought grimly.

Brooke's eyes narrowed in rage and she made a move towards Will but was stopped by Roman.

He clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "stop, just watch. Trust me."

She snorted in anger and half-yelled at him, "trust you? I don't even know you! He hit Sam, I'm going to kick his ass!" her eyes flashed and Roman supressed a smirk. He knew she couldn't, and he knew that she knew she didn't stand a chance against Will.

"Then trust Sam." he answered evenly, ignoring her threat. Evan was ignoring the two and kept his eyes on Sam and his father.

The blonde took a deep breath and turned her head back to Sam, worry lines creasing her forehead.

Sam was nose to nose with Will. She had maintained her balance during the hit, but her head throbbed. She took a step back and shook her head to clear her vision. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled at him angrily.

"Show me." he said simply. When Sam said nothing but continued staring at him in shock he decided to elaborate. "Show me you can handle Devon when he comes for you."

Sam's eyes narrowed. *You're testing me?* She reached up to rub the spot where he had kicked her, taking a deep breath slowly. "Okay, fine." She looked around, "here?"

The only answer she got was a fist flying straight at her face. She did better this time, her senses on full alert when he hit her the first time. She wasn't terrible, she just needed touching up. Time seemed to slow for her, pulling her head back she brought her hand up at lightning speed and blocked the attack.

Turning toward an angle she attempted to kick him in the stomach but failed, she was too slow. He grabbed her foot and twisted her ankle, knocking her to the ground. She recovered quickly, lifting herself off the ground with her arms to give herself momentum she took her other leg and sent a kick flying towards his head.

He grabbed her leg in mid-air right before it connected with his head and twisting it, he slammed it back to the ground easily. He just wanted her full cooperation, he didn't want to hurt her. She needed to see her faults and dedicate herself to fixing them before her big showdown. He felt responsible for her life and well-being, and he had to do what he knew was best. Dropping her other foot he stepped back and looked down at her.

She panted heavily and swore to herself. *Damnit. He's right.* Sam knew he was right but didn't want to admit it, now she had no choice. He had shown her up. She should have expected it from him though, he was only looking out for her.

"See? Dead." he told Sam. "You would've been dead." He shook his head as she got up off the floor, brushing herself off. "Sam, he is a very skilled fighter. You have to understand, what I am trying to do is for your best interest." He spoke, his tone carrying a quiet authority.

She looked down and then at him, "I know. You're right. Let's get started." she rubbed her head again, walking past him. *Here we go.* She thought wryly. It always frustrated her to work on her vampire traits. There was so much it took out of you, there was so much you had to know and concentrate on. The only reason she began the training was because she didn't know how physically and emotionally draining it would be. Lucky for her, she caught Devon's father at the right time with the blade. It wasn't by better skill, or stronger force that she killed him. It was by pure luck, she knew that in the back of her mind. Twisting the doorknob she entered a fairly large room with mats on the ground. It had cement walls and was dark and dingy. Will followed closely behind her, closing the door.

Brooke's mouth was hanging open. Everything between Will and Sam had happend so fast, given their super speed, she didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to be offended that he hit Sam, or whether to let it go because it hadn't bothered Sam. She decided to let it go, chalking it up to the way vampires interact with one another. "What the hell was that all about? What are they doing?" She began walking towards the door and was stopped by Evan.

"Sam needs to sharpen her defense and attack, so she can have a better chance." he began. "And she can't concentrate fully on what she has to do and learn if you are in there." he smiled gently, taking the sting out of the words.

She nodded mutely and took her seat on the armchair, slightly frightened at being left alone with two strangers she didn't know, who happened to be vampires.

Roman picked up on her fear and tried to calm the girls nerves. "We are harmless, really. I know you must think that's crazy, considering what we are. But, I assure you that you're safe here." he finished, smiling in assurance.

Evan nodded and added, "yeah, think of this place as..." he tapped his chin, looking up at the ceiling, "..well, think of it as a really strange, paid for vacation." he leaned back and propped his feet up on the table crossing them.

She forced a smile and took a shaky breath. *Come on, be nice. They are Sam's friends, they must be alright.* She told herself. All she really wanted to do was be with Sam. Kissing Sam, touching Sam, the smell of Sam. She felt a familiar tingle in her groin and her eyes closed. *What is wrong with me? What has she turned me into?* she grinned, shaking her head. 


	5. Chapter 3 part1

"I hate him with a passion in me. With a fire inside of me that won't go out, can't be quenched. I don't know what I'm going to do. It's controlling my actions, my thoughts, my life. How do you let something go that you have to deal with and look at every day? How do you find peace in your life when all you can do and all you can feel is hate? Hate for him, hate for what I've done, what I've let myself become. How can I pull myself out of this Will?" Sam spoke quietly, grief and anger buried deep in her eyes.

Once inside the room away from outside ears, Sam had broken down. Will had allowed it because it was needed. Sam needed to let go and talk about what was bothering her so she could emotionally detach herself from the situation. It helped and gave her an advantage if she was going in the fight with a clear and reasonable mind. He knew that Devon would not be as controlled, he was still furious over his fathers death.

When she realized she wasn't getting a reply from him she continued. "What if the hate I feel inside of me is coming from my own failure? Somehow I know that's right. Is it really weak to push it down and ignore it? Is that the best thing to do, to pretend it's not there? I don't think it is, I think it makes it grow and fester. So then how do you get it out in a way that's not destructive to myself or to anyone else?" Sam knew that she had the right to blame half her fathers death on Devon, as close of a friend as he once was. He had stood by and not done a thing to prevent Joe's death, and that was unforgivable in Sam's eyes. She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly against the stinging feeling of hot tears forming. *I can't cry.* She gently scolded herself. "I think I just analyzed myself in a creepy psychiatrist way," Sam laughed bitterly, "and I think I did a good job." She put her head in her hands.

Will watched the brunette carefully, waiting patiently for her to collect herself. He gave a small smile at the last words Sam had spoke. He thought about what he was going to say and proceeded carefully. "Sam.." he started gently, "..you have to know that your father's death wasn't your fault." He was deeply saddened at the loss of his friend, but was determined to help Sam, no matter what the cost. "Your father would be proud of you Sam."

Her head snapped up quickly and she looked at him, her eyes glowing. "Thank you." she spoke quietly, barely audible.

He nodded. "We better get started, we haven't much time." he changed the subject gracefully.

Sam smiled and wiped at her eyes, standing up straighter. "Let's do it."

Meanwhile, in the other room.

"I wake up in the morning and piss excellence. Hell, you could bottle up my piss and sell it to ten year olds and if they drank it religiously they'd grow up to be freakin' astronauts. Red Bull might give you wings but my piss will send you to the moon."

Sam heard Eli's voice as she exited the work room, exhaused and panting. She smirked at what he said then the smell of marijuana hit her nose. Her eyes widened as she noticed the thick green smoke ring above her four friends.

Brooke turned and noticed Sam. "Sammy!" She giggled and got up off of the couch, walking toward's the brunette.

Sam stared at Brooke in shock. She knew that her friend's were smoker's, and hell, truth be told she was a smoker herself. But the blonde was a completely different story. Sam never would have pegged Brooke to ever even try it. She narrowed her eyes at Eli, whom she knew to be the source of the smoke. She tried to look irritated but she couldn't pull it off. She smiled at the blonde and gave her a brief hug. "Hello to you too Princess." Sam said, kissing Brooke's nose.

Brooke's grin widened and she began to say something but was interupted by Sam.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Sam teased the blonde.

Brooke smirked and didn't miss a beat, "since when do you drain animal's for food?"

Sam laughed out loud, "touche Princess." That's why she loved her, because it seemed as if the blonde was always one step ahead of her. And not too many people were, so she had to give Brooke credit where credit was due. 


End file.
